Kaze no Miko
by Alias Erotavlas
Summary: Kagome saves young Jin from a bear demon and asks him to join the group. What could possibly happen? Based off my original one-shot Chibi Kaze Tsukai.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Leaves, Arrows, and Bears- Oh, My!

Kagome rolled around in her sleeping bag uncomfortably. When she couldn't find a comfortable position, she sat up. Looking around, she noticed that the sun hadn't risen just yet.

She sighed and pulled herself from the bag,, "Man I wish the ground were more comfortable."

Stretching, she got up from her position on her knees and began searching around for her flashlight. Finding said object, she clicked it on, careful not to shine on any of the others sleeping around her.

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a low growl behind her. Upon turning around, however, she realized that it was just Kirara.

The fully transformed cat was staring at her with curious eyes, as if asking _'Do you need any help?'_

"It's okay, Kirara, I'll be fine," she quietly assured the saber-toothed cat, "I'm only going for a walk, I'll be back soon," upon the cat's disbelieving look, she held up her bow and quiver, "Oh come on, even you have to admit I'm getting better."

Kirara stared at Kagome for a few more minutes, her red eyes glowing slightly in the dim light. Then she heaved the demon cat equivalent of a sigh and put her head down. Kagome smiled and said a quiet thank you before tiptoeing out of the clearing they'd decided to call home…well, for the night. No doubt Inuyasha would want to pick up the pace in the morning.

Kagome shook her head to clear it of any negative thought- that was the last thing she needed right now. No, this time it would just be a nice quiet, _calming_, walk through the forest. Yessir, nice and quiet and-

"AH!"

Her head snapped towards the noise and, as if they had a mind of their own, her feet began pulling her towards it. She stopped just outside a cluster of bushes and peeked through.

The young miko had to hold back a gasp to avoid being caught for if she had been heard she would be in the same predicament as the child before her.

Yes, child.

A rather sizeable bear demon had the poor thing pinned beneath one of its paws, its teeth bared. The child himself looked more than a little worse for wear. One eye was swollen and an ugly shade of blackish-blue. His arms were scratched and bleeding. And his shaggy hair(she couldn't see what color in the dark) was matted with leaves and twigs.

As quietly as she could muster, Kagome notched an arrow and took aim. She charged her miko powers into the tip and then let it fly.

It shot through the foliage and hit the bear right in the arm, disintegrating it almost immediately. For a few moments, she sat there, dumbfounded that she had actually hit her target. Then, a huge smile spread across her face. She silently cheered to herself and did a victory dance.

But her celebrating came to an end when she realized that she had left the injured boy all alone with all those injuries. She quickly pushed through the bushes and began to approach the boy. However, when he spotted her, his big blue eyes widened in terror and he shrunk into the bark of the tree.

Deciding to take a different approach, Kagome halted in her approach and dropped to her knees. Then, she smiled disarmingly at the boy, "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you," then she tossed her bow and arrows to her side, "See? No weapons."

The boy sniffled, but relaxed slightly, "D-do ya promise?"

"Mmhmm," Kagome nodded and sat firmly on the ground, indicating that she wasn't going to move unless he wanted her to.

The boy leaned away from the tree, " My n-name's Jin."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Jin. I'm Kagome," she said while moving slightly closer. When Jin didn't shy away from her, she got up and sat in front of him.

She reached out a hand to touch his eye, but he flinched away from her, so she busied herself with the leaves in his hair instead.

"So, Jin, what kind of demon are you?" she asked so that the silence that hung heavily in the air would weaken.

"I'm a wind master…well I will be, soon as I find a teacher," he mumbled nervously, not quite sure he could trust the girl just yet.

"Really? That's pretty cool. Can you do anything special?" Kagome asked while using her miko energy to heal the cuts on his arms, but careful not to purify him.

"I…I can fly," he said, a little less nervously this time. There was just something about this girl…

"Wow," Kagome smiled at him, "We have a twin-tailed demon cat back at camp who can fly, too. Her name is Kirara," now she moved her hands to his chest and stomach where he had suffered sufficient gashes and bruises, "She may look like an adorable little kitten, but she's really a ferocious feline," then she added as a side comment, "And she's pretty comfy to sleep on too."

By the time she finished speaking, she had finished healing all of Jin's injuries. He stared at his arms in amazement and felt the area around his once-black eye.

"Gee, Miss Kagome, that sure is a neat trick ya got there," he grinned at the teenager, revealing his pointed canines.

She smiled, "Well, I _am _a miko, after all. It's basically part of the job description."

His grin widened and he stood up from his position up against the tree, "Ah, right as rain, I am. You sure did a good job, Miss Kagome." To prove his point, he stretched his arms above his head.

Kagome giggled and was about to reply when a the foliage behind them rustled once more. In an attempt to protect the boy, Kagome stepped in front of him, but she needn't worry.

"What the hell, Kagome! Do you know how worried we all were? You don't go traipsing around the forest at night- what is _that_?" A very irked hanyou ranted as he stormed through the plant life.

"His name is Jin, and he's a wind demon!" Kagome shouted while hugging said child to her side.

"Tch, whatever," he growled, "C'mon we have to keep looking for the jewel sh-"

"Sit!" the beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed and dragged him to the ground.

"Ha-ha! Guess that'll teach ya ta mess with ol' Kagome, eh Rover?" Jin laughed, his now-pointy ears twitching happily.

"Why you-!" the hanyou tried to launch himself at the young demon, but Kagome had other plans.

"Sit!" then she turned to Jin, "Please try not to encourage him, it only makes him harder to deal with."

"Ah, sorry I am Miss Kagome," he said while scratching the back of his head, "I was just havin' a bit o' fun is all."

The priestess sighed, "So…can you get home, or do you need help?"

At this, the child's expression saddened, "I…Well, I don't really…" he mumbled whatever he was going to say next.

"Hmm?" Kagome leaned in to hear him better.

"I don't really have a home," he said slightly louder, but then he smiled(albeit a little sadly), "But I'll manage, always have."

Kagome regarded the child sadly, _'Just like Shippo.' _She turned to Inuyasha(who was still laying on the ground) and pulled him out of hearing range.

"We have to take him with us," she said it with a tone of finality, as if daring him to argue.

Inuyasha, being his ignorant self, argued back, "What? Now way. He'd just be dead weight," the inu demon huffed while crossing his arms.

"Inuyasha! How could you be so heartless? He's all alone with no place to go," she crossed her arms over her chest and spread her legs, creating the perfect look of defiance, "We can't just turn him away."

He growled in frustration, but mulled over the situation nonetheless. Then, he sighed and turned back towards the priestess.

"Fine, but he's _your _responsibility," then he added, "and he better not bother me. It's bad enough with Shippo."

Kagome's face broke out into a huge smile, "Oh, thank you, Inuyasha!" Then she bolted back to where they had left the subject of their discussion

Jin's head snapped back towards the young miko as she stormed into the clearing, "Ah, Miss Kagome, you alrigh'?"

She approached the demon, a huge grin plastered on her face, "You can come with us!"

His head tilted to the side, "Wha-?"

He didn't get to finish his question, however, for Kagome had come up to him and pulled him into a hug, "I said, you can come with us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew *wipes forehead* That was a doozy(he-he I love that word). I hope you guys really enjoyed that first chapter. I worked on it at school at the risk of being caught, so it would suck if I did that for **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Alias E.**


	2. Flyin' and Friendship

Chapter 2

Flyin' and Friendship

"Woohoo~! Higher! Higher!" Shippo shouted happily as he and Jin soared higher above the surrounding forest.

After his introduction into the group, he and Shippo become fast friends…and soon began giving Inuyasha hell(Kagome's promise pretty much forgotten by both sides). That's why they were flying around. Originally, they had been trying to escape the hanyou's wrath, but once Shippo got a taste of flying, well… you get the idea. By this point, they'd been flying for a little over an hour.

"Shippo! Jin!" Kagome shouted up at the two, "We're stopping for lunch! Why don't you two come down to eat?"

A huge gust of wind bent the trees around the clearing the groups older members had decided to settle in and Jin touched down, Shippo hanging off his back. Both boys were grinning and laughing as they sat down on the grass in front of the others.

"Ah! Kagome, do you have more ninja snacks?" Shippo asked excitedly.

"Ninja snacks?" Jin asked while tilting his head slightly to the side.

"They're special food from where Kagome is from," Shippo said happily while bouncing up and down on his little fox feet.

"Oh, shoot," everyone's attention was directed to Kagome. The young priestess was holding up three bowls of instant ramen and a bag of potato chips, "Looks like this is all that's left."

"Oh, great," Inuyasha grumbled, "Does that mean you have to go back to your own time? Tch, as if you didn't go there enough."

Kagome rounded on the half-demon, "Listen you! I haven't been to my time in three months and-" She seemed to realize just what she'd said, "Omigod! It's really been that long? Ohh! I haven't even studied once!"

Jin looked at the girl in confusion as her rant carried on, "Ah, Miss Sango?"

The demon slayer turned towards him, "Yes?"

"What are they meanin' by 'her time'?" He tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"Well, Kagome isn't…She's not really," the girls brow contorted in confusion; how could she explain their friend's situation to a child? Thankfully Shippo knew exactly how.

"Well, Kagome is from the future," the fox kit began, "There's this well called the Bone Eaters well in Kaede's village that takes her there. Only she and Inuyasha can jump through, though." He seemed a bit irked at this, but recovered quickly, "It's pretty cool, really. Kagome brings back things from her time like crayons, see?" He geld up one of the colored sticks of wax.

Jin blinked at it, "An' what does tha' do?"

"I'll show you," Shippo took a piece of paper out from his vest and scribbled on the paper.

Jin's eyes lit up and his ears came to a point, "Now ain't tha' the coolest thing ya ever seen!"

Shippo handed him a sheet of paper and a few crayons and the two began to create a new masterpiece together.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Mister Inuyasha!" Jin shouted at the hanyou.<p>

"Look at this," Shippo said while waving a colorful piece of paper above his head.

"What is it now, brats?" he growled, ignoring the death glare from Kagome.

They ran up to him and shoved the piece of paper in his face before running off, giggling. He ripped it off of his face and took in the image. It showed Kagome standing next to a tree, her hands on her hips. In front of her was Inuyasha…well, it was Inuyasha's back. You see, the hanyou had done a face plant. To explain what had happened exactly, Kagome was yelling "Sit!" in the background. Sango and Miroku were standing behind the two. Sango was raising an eyebrow and asking "What happened this time?". Miroku was shrugging and his cursed hand was making it's way to Sango's backside.

However, Inuyasha failed to notice the last part. He was only stuck on the part where Kagome was sitting him.

He growled and turned to glare at the boulder the children decided to hide behind. Cracking his knuckles and moved around the boulder only to find the two gone. Soon, though, giggles alerted him to their presence.

"Y'know," he growled while coming up behind them, "I don't appreciate your drawing."

Both boys jumped and attempted to run. However, they were not as fortunate as the last time and the angered dog caught both of them. He hit Shippo on the head and attempted to do the same to Jin, but when he tried, his fist came in contact with something sharp. He cried out and recoiled his fist, then glared at the now-grinning Jin.

"Didn't see this, didja now?" The demon laughed happily while pointing to the little horn just barely sticking out of his shaggy red hair.

"Why you-!" Inuyasha went to grab the boy, but he dodged and flew several inches above the dog's head.

"Now how're ya gonna catch me up here, Mister Inuyasha?" Jin grinned cheekily at the hanyou's anger.

"Get down here you!" He yelled while trying in vain to grab the boy. Said boy just grinned wider and flew higher to avoid the half-demon's wrath.

On the sidelines, Shippo was giggling like a fool and the other three in the group were looking on in amusement.

"It seems," Miroku began, "that Inuyasha has made a new friend."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know- my chapters are short. A few people have brought that up, but I don't know how to make my writing any longer. I **_**am **_**working on it, though it may take a while. I'm a new writer people! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Each chapter will have character bonding, although…I'm not sure if this was bonding with Shippo or Inuyasha…Maybe I'll just give them both another bonding chapter and call this one a warm up. Yeah, that'll work. Oh and sorry if Jin sounds pirate-y in this chapter; I made the mistake of having a Pirates of the Caribbean marathon while writing this.**

**Cyber hugs,**

**Alias E.**


	3. The Second Bond

Chapter 3

The Second Bond

Sango let out a fearsome battle cry as she lugged her giant boomerang, Hiraikotsu, at her wooden target yet again. However, this time was no different than the last twenty or so attempts and the weapon curved harmlessly away from the intended target. She growled in frustration as it impaled itself in the ground a few meters away(which was quite a feat considering the weapon's mass and its throwers structure).

She threw the weapon once again, this time out of frustration. Suffice to say, it missed horribly. The over-sized weapon flew away from its target towards the forest surrounding the clearing. Unfortunately, at that moment Jin decided to stumble out of the foliage at which the boomerang was aimed.

"Miss Sango, Miss Kaede wan- Oi!" The young demon thrust his arms forward and released a blast of wind from his palms. The boomerang flew away from him, swerved around the first target and crashed right into the one Sango had been trying to hit all morning.

"The hell was tha'?" Jin shouted heatedly, "Ya don't go throwin' weapons at people just 'cause ya be wantin' to, lass!"

Sango ignored the wind demon's rant(much to his dismay), for she was transfixed on the wooden remains of her target. How had he done that?

You see, the point of the exercise was to learn how to curve your weapon in between two targets and hit the one in the center. However, it was easier said than done. The targets were so close together that they stood less than a meter apart. If the thrower of the weapon put too much power into their throw, it would hit the target in the back. At the same time, if they were to put too little power into it, hit the one in the front. And there was still the risk of missing the target completely.

So how had a little demon like Jin done it?

"Oi! Are ya even listenin'?" said demon shouted while waving his arms frantically.

"How did you do that?" Sango asked, causing the wind master to stop mid shout.

"Huh?" Jin asked while titling his shaggy red head to the side, "What're ya talkin' about, Miss Sango?"

"How did you do that?" she repeated while pointing to the remains of her shattered target.

Jin had been standing on the exact opposite side of her, so the results could be mirrored on her end if she could figure out how he did it.

The young wind master looked at the target and scratched the back of his head, "Ah, sorry about tha'. Didn't mean ta interrupt your training, Miss Sango. It's just-"

Said demon slayer cut him off, "No, not that. I mean how did you make Hiraikotsu curve like that?"

His mouth formed an 'o' and he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Basic trajectory is all. When you're a wind master ya tend ta learn a thing er two about all tha. In fact, me Ma taught me a lot about it." The little demon smiled and walked over the demon slayer, "Actually, ya remind me alotta her. If that throw was anything' to go by."

Sango blushed slightly at her lack of control and she redirected her gaze towards the forest floor, "Sorry, Jin. I wasn't aiming for you, it just, sorta…came out that way."

"Don' worry about it," he gave her a sharp-toothed grin, "Like I was sayin': you remind me alotta me Ma. She was a saint, but if she got frustrated, you were in fer a world o' pain. She's the reason I was able to stay out on my own fer so long."

There may have been a smile on Jin's face, but Sango could see the sadness in his eyes and hear it in his voice, "My father taught me everything I know. He even tried teaching me this, but that was before he-he…" a lump formed in her throat and she couldn't go on.

"I understand," the boy said softly, much unlike his usual tone. There was a heavy silence between the two, but it was gone in an instant when Jin turned to her and grinned, "Well, no use mopin'. Wouldn't it be a shame if my Ma's and your Pa's teachins went to waste?"

Sango turned to the child in surprise. Soon, however, her shocked expression morphed into a smile, "I'd like that."

And so, the second bond was made.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! *Dodges random objects* Hey! Here I am, updating only five days *Fans glare* ok, seven, seven days after the promised date…*sighs* Ok, ok, sorry. I wish I had a good excuse, but this was just a result of my laziness(for the most part). But I swear that I shall be on time with my next update!*Fans look at Alias disbelievingly* T.T Ouch, that hurts you guys. I can't believe my sole supporters, the center of my fanfic writing, my crème de la crème, my cheer squad, my- *Fans glare as Alias continues on obliviously* demon armadillos, would have so much doubt in their lovely writer!*Fans: =_=* Me: T.T**

**Ha-ha! Anyway, I really am sorry guys. Thanks to my supporters. I would do a 'Special Thanks' list, but…there are too many of you to list ^.^' So…you all know who you are. Go ahead, give yourself a pat on the back! RnR!**

**Stay awesome,**

**Alias E.**

**P.S: It's been a real pain uploading this thing! This is like my third try, so here's hopin.**


	4. Bath Time Or Not

**Disclaimer: Wow, I remembered to do it this time :D *officials glare* Eh-heh, right. Ahem, Alias E does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha or any of the characters in either anime. They belong to their respective owners and she has no right to claim them as her own.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Bath Time!…Or Not

* * *

><p>"No!" Jin shouted as he flew higher into the sky.<p>

"Jin!" Kagome shouted breathlessly while trying in vain to catch the flying child, "If you don't get down here right now, so help me I-I'll purify you!"

"Hah! You wouldn't do tha'!" he grinned at the disgruntled teenager from over his shoulder, "Ya love me too much!"

The young priestess stopped to catch her breath, her hands on her knees, "Kami, how can he have so much energy?"

She stood up straight once again, but growled in frustration when she saw that Jin was now hovering much to high for her to have even a hope of catching him. Why was it so hard to get him to take a bath? Shippo wasn't this hard. Granted, Shippo saw her as a mother whereas Jin considered her a friend…But what was wrong with a friend wanting another friend to be clean? Nothing, that's what. Kagome sighed and turned around, about to give up, when she had an epiphany.

"Sango!" she called while running towards the demon slayer.

Said girl turned around to look at her friend, "Hm?"

"Could I borrow Kirara for a little while?" Kagome asked, an evil glint in her eye.

"U-uh, sure," Sango didn't like the look in the young priestess' eye, but decided it was best not to argue.

After thanking her friend, Kagome went off to assign Kirara her new task.

* * *

><p>Jin hovered in the air above their temporary camp, grinning like a fool, "Guess Miss Kagome finally gave up. Yessir, no one can pull a fast one on ol' Ji-ack!"<p>

Something had grabbed the young demon from behind and he struggled frantically to see his captor. The first feature he was able to make out were two yellow tails waving playfully in the air, as if saying 'Ha-ha I got you'. The next thing he was able to make out was a broad yellow back. And, finally, he looked into the biggest pair of red eyes he'd ever seen (mostly because of their closeness).

"Kirara ya crazy feline!" he shouted angrily, "Put me down!"

The demon cat, however, ignored his protests and began carrying him towards a nearby pond.

"Oi! Didja even hear me?" Jin wriggled even harder against the cat's hold, "I said put me dooooooooooooooooown!"

_Splash!_

Jin popped up above the surface of the pond, coughing in spluttering, "Kirara you…crazy cat!…What…What was that for?"

"She was just helping me out," Kagome said from the edge of the water.

The demon turned to her and growled, "The he-" Kagome glared at him, "Er, heck, Miss Kagome? What was tha' for?"

"You needed a bath and you weren't taking it, so I decided to get creative," she shrugged before tossing a bottle at him. A bottle which promptly hit him in the head.

"Ouch! Must ya abuse me so?" the child asked while rubbing the bump that had formed on his forehead. He glanced at the label on the bottle, "What's this?"

"It's something that'll get rid of that smell," Kagome said while walking away, then she paused, "Oh, and Jin," the demon turned back towards her, "Don't try to fly away, Kirara is just going to catch you again, I'll make sure of it."

Though the words were said with a pleasant smile, Jin could feel the underlying threat. Maybe, he decided, it wouldn't be so bad to take a bath. It was easier than facing Kagome's wrath.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ha! I got it in **_**before **_**the expected date! I, once again, wrote most of this at school. For whatever reason, inspiration comes easier there. Although, I probably should pay attention to the teachers and not fan fiction…hopefully they'll let it slide. I mean, I **_**am **_**a straight A student after all*totally not bragging*. Anyway, I hoped you guys liked it!**

**Oh, wait! I do have one thing to ask you guys. Do you have any idea on what I should do for a Miroku bonding chapter? I'm pretty stumped. I've got a good idea for the Inuyasha one, but I was saving him for last, since it's supposed to be a two-part thing. Anyway, if you guys have any suggestions, I'd be grateful to hear- er, read- them.**

**Until then, I'm probably gonna work on Lost Memories. I really hope you guys check that one out too. It's only one chapter long so far, but I have high hopes for it. Don't worry though, this one takes first priority.**

**Psh, listen to me babble on, you people have other things to do, I should probably end this now.**

**Squeak squeaker squeak squeaken,**

**Alias E.**


	5. Meditation

**Diclaimer: Oh yeah, I **_**totally **_**own two popular animes. That's why I'm writing fan fiction for them. Which is **_**totally**_** possible for a juvenile that lives in America and can't draw worth a darn. (I am obviously being sarcastic and none of that is meant to be taken seriously)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Meditation

* * *

><p>Jin was bored. <em>Very <em>bored.

No one was around today. Miss Kagome was back in her own time studying (whatever that was). Shippo was picking herbs with Lady Kaede and Kirara. Miss Sango was in the forest. And Mister Inuyasha was off doing who-knows-what.

The young redhead sighed. Maybe he should've gone with Shippo…Oh, well. What's done is done, he'd just have to entertain himself. He began strolling through the forest at a leisurely pace, watching the birds fly by, twittering happily. Today was a relatively nice day, save for the heat. The young demon was very glad that he dressed lightly otherwise he would most likely bake alive. Sadly, though, the heat also made it too uncomfortable to fly. The close proximity with the sun always made flying warm, so the extra heat wasn't really wanted.

His walk soon brought him to a clearing in the middle of the forest. There were a few flowers sprouting around the area and several butterflies fluttered carelessly around something in the middle of the clearing. Upon closer inspection, he realized that the thing the butterflies had taken such an interest in was a person. And not just any person, a person he knew.

Mister Miroku.

Jin's face split into an evil grin. Yes, this would be enjoyable. He walked over to the monk and walked in a circle around him. He was meditating, his brow furrowed in concentration, and was, in effect, completely unaware of Jin's presence.

The boy stuck his tongue out at the lecher. Then he pulled down one of his eyelids, tongue still out. He made several more faces at the man, trying to conceal his laughter as best he could. But it was only a matter of time before…

"I'd appreciate it if you stopped," the monk asked calmly, eyes never opening.

The suddenness of the response caused the demon to jump, "Eh? How long didja know I was here?"

"The entire time," the monk replied, still as calm as ever.

Jin spluttered, mouth opening and closing like a fish's, "But…I…How…But."

"If you have nothing to say, I'd appreciate it if you allowed me to meditate in peace."

Jin growled and turned away, arms crossed over his chest, "Humph, what would Miss Sango say if she heard ya speaking to me like that?"

There was no answer.

Jin turned back to the monk to see that he was being ignoring once again. The boy growled and walked over to the man. He plopped down in front of him and glared. Then he raised his right index finger and poked the young monk in the forehead. One of the monk's eyes cracked open, something akin to irritation in swimming in their depths.

"You're gonna get wrinkles if ya keep that up," the redhead said, "I mean, what would all those ladies you flirt with think of a man with wrinkles?"

The monk sighed and picked his staff up, "I suppose you are correct." He stood up and began walking away, but Jin was by him in a second.

"Can we go get something to eat in the village. I hear one of the ladies in the village makes really great dangos," then he added devilishly, "Some of the men say she's a real knockout."

Hopefully he'd take the bait. He didn't have to know that the lady was in her late sixties. Sure other men had said she was a knockout- that wasn't a lie- but the average age of said men was about sixty-nine. He also didn't have to know that Jin just ate twenty minutes ago. No, then he'd just go back to square one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:…Hi…Before you guys start throwing stuff at me, can I explain? I had **_**a lot **_**of trouble thinking of this chapter. This only took me about fifteen minutes to type, yes, but I wrote out several different scenarios on paper before it came to this. This, I regret to say, was the best. Not exactly a bonding moment, but it could be the spark the lights the fire, right? Did you guys think I got Miroku's personality right? If I didn't please tell me and give me a good idea of how to do it right. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter- no matter how short and/or lame it was.**

**Oh, and before I forget to tell you guys, I'm going on vacation next week! And, as you may have figured out, the Inuyasha bonding chapter(s) are the next on the list, so…there might be another long wait. *Holds up hands defensively* But! I can still work on the chapters on the airplane. Although it'll probably be written on paper and have to be transferred. I doubt my parents would like me taking my laptop on vacation. I'm already enough of a hermit.**

**Ugh, long authors note,**

**Alias E.**


End file.
